


The First Time

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: Niall thinks about the First Time(s) he has with the girl he likes.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time we met when I was finishing up my album in LA. I decided to go out after a long day of rehearsal with some friends. Unfortunately, I was at that age where most of my friends have paired off with each other, either because they finally told each other their feelings for eachother or because they were lonely and tired of not getting laid regularly, so they started hooking up just out of convenience.

I am usually pretty easy going, but writing an album about a relationship not working and being surrounded by couples depressed me a bit. I headed to the bar to get another drink and had to wait for the bartender, who was swamped on a busy Saturday night. The girl sat in the stool in front of me had a cup of ice that had melted and she kept trying to wave the bartender over, but he was so preoccupied. I smile, “Guess I’m definitely not going to be getting a drink soon, huh?”

She turned around to smile at me and I immediately noticed her brown eyes, which are a weakness of mine. They were so soft as she smiled at me and let out the cutest giggle I’ve ever heard in my life, “Yeah, he’s a bit busy. Seems this is the place to be tonight.”

“Probably just because I’m here.” I joke and she lets out a huge laugh. “You’re funny, cheers.” She holds up her cup and cheers with my empty hand before downing her glass and letting out an “ahh, water,” which just causes me to laugh too.

“Here, what are you drinking?” She tells me a screwdriver, so I head over to the bartender and get his attention and order us each a drink. I bring it over to her and she puts her hands over her heart and sighs, “my savior.” I smile, “Will you come sit with me?”

She smiles and grabs her drink, “Guess I have to since you save me from being sober.” I lead her off to an empty booth by ourselves. I know my friends won’t care if they see me talking to this gorgeous girl. “So, I never caught your name.” I say as I sip at my beer. She smiles, “I’m Lucy, and you are?” I tell her my name’s Niall. “Well, Niall, thanks for my screwdriver.”

We spent most of the night talking with my occasionally going to get us another drink. I learned a lot about her, where she worked (Dentist’s Office), what her favorite animal was (Giraffe, just like me!), and we even got a bit cheeky and I learned that she was wearing red underwear (mine was white, for the record). We exchanged numbers halfway through the night and spent way too long trying to get a decent picture for our phones where we didn’t look drunk. At the end of the night, we both went home.

We spent so much time together over the next few weeks: I’d take her to lunch most days and we even went grocery shopping together a few times. She became someone i knew and trusted immensely. She was the first person I played my album for in its entirety and her praising it helped to calm my nerves about releasing it.

Once I sent my second single, Slow Hands, to radio, I became busy, too busy to see her all the time. I was making trips from LA to NY to London for different promos and had concerts set up across the United States to promote and then I was off to promote and release my album and do two tours. I still thought of her everyday, but I never had a chance to tell her my feelings. Not that it would matter much anyway, since we were worlds apart.

The first time I told her I loved her was when I had a few weeks off between the Flicker Sessions and the world tour. I went back to LA to chill out a bit and she spent most of her time she wasn’t working at my place. It felt more like we had moved in together during that time and, honestly, it wasn’t a bad feeling.

We would spend most nights on my couch, scrolling through the channels trying to find something to watch. I always suggested the golf channel and she always suggested hgtv. We’d usually compromise and end up on Hulu, watching Brooklyn 99 together.

 

We took turns cooking meals, which sometimes ended up horribly and we’d just get postmarks. I kept wanting to tell Lucy how I felt, but I was kind of scared of ruining things and losing her friendship. Plus, I was aware that I was about to go off again and I hated the thought of the distance ruining things. Besides, my world tour isn’t THAT long, in the grand scheme of things.

On our last night together before I headed off, she helped me pack up my suitcase. She joked about all of my socks, refused to touch my underwear, and pretended to pack my favorite shirt, one that’s navy and has some buttons at the top. I saw her end up putting it in her bag, probably as something to remember me by, but I didn’t say anything.

After our packing was done, Luce grabbed some alcohol from my kitchen and we toasted to my success and ended up drinking most of the night away. When she drinks, she always ends up giggling up something fierce. I made sure to try to make her laugh, wanting to remember her exactly in this way until the next time I got to see her again. When we were both hammered, I helped her to my bed. We were used to sleeping in the same bed now, each on our own sides, where we’d spend most nights talking to each other until we fell asleep.

This night was no different, except she couldn’t stop giggling. I couldn’t help myself as I let out the words I’d been holding onto, probably from that first day I met her. “I love you, Luce.” She smiled at me, “I love you too, Ni, of course. You’re my best friend.”

It was hard for me to know how she meant it and most of the night was spent in silence, although I could tell neither of us were asleep. I listened to her breathing and I knew her well enough to know that she was probably biting her lip, nervous and trying to think of what to say. Her breathing slowly shallowed and I knew she fell asleep.

The next morning was an early one and I pulled her close to me, whispering to her how much I’d miss her. “We’ll still talk, every day.” She assured me as I was taken off to the airport, away from her for far too long.

The first time she broke my heart happened in Late-August. Lucy and I had spent most of the tour talking. We would facetime when we had a chance and she would always catch me up on her life. Around May, I noticed that she seemed like she was keeping something from me. She stopped telling me as much and I didn’t want to push.

August 23rd, to be exact, was the day she crushed me. I had been hoping for the final show of the tour to end, so I could finally go to LA. I wanted to get started on my second album, but I was most excited to have time to hang out with her for real. I wanted to show her a real relationship, and I couldn’t help but get excited, thinking of how perfect we’d be together. I facetimed her, knowing that in exactly a month, I’d be nestled back in LA with her.

She answered, as she always did and gave me a new sort of smile. Almost as if she was embarrassed. “Oh, Ni. Sorry, I think I got the time zones off. I’m actually kind of busy.” She’d never been busy before. I figured that she blocked off time to talk to me, but something seemed off.

I hear a man’s voice, “Who’s that?” and I see him walk into the frame and frown down at me. “David, this is my friend Niall I told you about. Niall, this is my boyfriend, David.” I can tell that they can both clearly see the pain on my face. She might have told him about me, but I definitely heard nothing about him. I mean, I don’t know why I thought she’d wait around for me. Hell, I didn’t even know if she had any feelings for me back. But I feel my heart break as I see that she’s definitely taken. “Um, ok sorry, I’ll just talk to you tomorrow.” I click off Facetime before I can make an even bigger fool of myself.

The first time I ignored her call was immediately after. I didn’t want to seem pathetic and I knew that she could tell something was off. She sent me texts, asking me to please give her a call so we could talk.

The first time I heard her cry was the next day. I finally called her back after letting myself process everything and I hoped that “David” would be gone by the time I called. She felt a million miles away from me. I always thought that the distance between us was unbearable, but it was somehow even worse when I felt there was a crack in our friendship and all I wanted to do was mend it.

“So… you and David, huh?” I started the call, since I’m pretty sure she knew that’s why I was upset. “How long?”

I hear her sigh, “it’s just awkward, Niall. We were really, really close and before you left, you told me you loved me, but nothing happened… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“How long?” I repeat, needing to know how long she kept this a secret from me, how long we spent on phone calls and texting where she was working me around him. I know I don’t have a right to be upset or angry or anything in between, but I am.

“April.” The voice comes out in almost a whisper and I am counting out the months in my head. “Four months. Four months you’ve been lying to me.” I snap at her and I can hear her start to cry as she mumbles out “I’m sorry, Niall”s over and over. But I don’t want to hear it. I know it’s not fair to her, but I’m just hurt and upset and heartbroken. “I’ll talk to you when I get back to LA. I just need some time to process.”

I hear her voice crack as she says, “Niall, no.” I’m sure she’s scared of losing me just as much as I’m scared of losing her, but I just can’t do this. I can’t be in love with her when she’s with someone else.

I finish the month of the tour ignoring her messages. She starts out messaging me a lot, wanting to make things work. Then, the texts die off. I get one for my birthday, which I don’t respond to and I’m sure she’s waiting for me to come back to LA and get this worked out.

The first time I saw that I broke her heart was in September. She knew my tour was ending and I got a few texts from her leading up to, and on, the final show of my tour. Telling me to let me know when I’m in LA because she wants to talk to me and make things right and she misses me.

I tell her I will, but it’s still too hard. I head back to LA and I think that she’ll know from pap pictures of me around town. I’m usually pretty good at evading the paparazzi, which comes in my favor because it gives me time to get myself ready for whatever conversation we need to have.

Unfortunately, that also means that a few days after I get back, I head to the grocery to stock up my fridge. I don’t think anything of it as I’m heading through the store, marking off things on my list. Until I look up and I see her at the end of the aisle. Shit. I was going to call her, of course I was. But I can see the heartbreak in her big brown eyes, even from the end of the aisle as she realizes that I’m back in town and I didn’t call her as I promised. It’s hard to read her expression and know exactly what she’s thinking. Maybe she expected this, since admittedly, I’ve been ignoring her calls for a month now.

“Lu-” I get out before she turns around and heads into another aisle. Part of me wants to go after her and make things right. Apologize for being such an asshole. I miss her so much, I fell in love with her because of her personality and I know that not having her in my life at all is worse than having to see her with another guy.

But instead, I stay still. Unable to move or to go after her. I spend way too long trying to think of what to do that when I finally get the courage to try to find her, she’s checking out. “Lucy…” I say, as I see her grab her receipt from the cashier. She makes eye contact with me as she’s about to leave and she lets a sorry out as she leaves the store, and I realize that she’s also leaving my life.


	2. The First Time Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Part 1. This part contains smut.

The first time we fought was about two weeks after the supermarket incident. I tried texting her immediately after, but it was her turn to ignore me. I tried calling her every day and she never answered. Then, two short weeks later, she texted me, “Are you busy?”

I told her I wasn’t and she sent back a short text, “I’m coming over.” I was so scared of what was about to happen. I was hoping she’d jump into my arms, kiss me and tell me that she loved me, but that wasn’t the case. She came in and her brown eyes were dark and she didn’t even wait for me to tell her hi before she was off.

“It’s not fucking fair for you to cut me out of your life for having a boyfriend! You’re the one who didn’t make a move. I wasn’t going to sit around for 6 months twiddling my thumbs waiting for you to come back into my life and decide to grow a pair and ask me out!”

“I know…” I say. I know I was wrong, it’s not like I expected her to do that. It was a hope, sure. But I knew she was a catch and that some other guy was going to fall for her. She falters after I say that. I guess she thought I’d try to plead innocent or defend myself. “You know? Then why didn’t you call me…” She sighs, allowing herself to be a bit more vulnerable with me. “I thought you hated me.”

I hug her tightly, “I was just upset you hid it from me for so long. Four months…. And I don’t know, I was also a big jealous, yeah…” I sigh. “Maybe I just acted immature about it.”

She laughs, “Yeah, you did.” I laugh, “You didn’t need to agree so quick, Luce!” She sticks her tongue out at me, “I did though, because you were acting immature!”

“Yeah, yeah. Wanna order some food or something?” She nods, “I never turn down food. Plus I blocked off a good 2 hours to yell at you, but you made me forgive you so quickly.” She pouts and I laugh, “If it makes you happy, I’ll let you yell at me some more?”

She laughs, “Just order us some food, Horan.” She sits on my couch and we pick out some place to order from and it feels like we’re right back into how we were before I left for tour.

The first time I kissed her was two months after tour ended. Her and David had been having issues for a while. She confided in me about how things were fizzling and how he was always working or choosing work over her. I thought I’d help her get over it by taking her out for a drink. We headed to the bar where we first met and had a few.

Lucy and I sat talking most of the night, scooting closer to each other with each drink until she was practically in my lap. I had a few drinks as well and I have to admit, I was being extra flirty with her. My hands were on her back and I was trying to get her to laugh. I was doing impressions of some celebrities for her, which were causing her to die laughing.

The bartender ended up having to kick us out because the bar was closing, so I called us a cab and took her back to my place. It’s something we’d done numerous times before. She’d usually sleep off the alcohol at my place and we’d go get greasy food in the morning to rid us of our hangovers.

We went to my bed and she stole a pair of my sweats to sleep in and one of my concert tees. I had to admit, seeing her with my face on her chest was pretty hot. I tried to control myself as I climbed into bed, but it was definitely hard (no pun intended). I guess she noticed cuz she blushed and gave me a “Niaaaaalll put that thing away!”

I smirk, “You could help me put it away.” She gasps and hits me with a pillow. “NIALL!” I laugh and grab my own pillow and hit her back. We’re in a full blown pillow fight and I’m laughing so hard I can barely catch my breath. “Ok, truce, truce!” She laughs and puts her pillow down, “I accept your surrender.”

I laugh and lay down next to her, perhaps a bit too close. She smiles, “You’re always so fun to hang out with, Ni. You’re honestly my best friend.”

I smile and reach out for her, taking her hand. I intertwine my fingers and smile back at her, “You’re my best friend too…” I look her right in the eyes and she looks back at me and bites her lip. The old nervous habit. We stay locked like that for what feels like an eternity and I finally take a shot and kiss her.

Her lips are soft and warm and her first action after I kiss her is to grab my face and pull me into her. I go wherever she wants me to and before I know it, she has me on my back with her legs straddling my hips.

I run my fingers under her shirt, about to take it off when her phone goes off. She groans and checks it before her eyes go wide. “D-David…” She hops off me and goes to answer the phone. I can hear her voice lowering and I can tell that something’s going on. She comes back into my room and gives me a look, an apologetic look and I know that things aren’t going to be okay between us. “I have to go Niall… thanks for the night out and the clothes. I promise I’ll wash them and return them to you, but I have to go now.”

The next time I see her is just a few days later. She’s knocking on my door at 9 PM and I can tell she’s been crying. She has my sweats and tshirt washed and folded. “Are you ok??” I ask when I see her. I pull her in for a hug and she starts crying right into my shirt. If I thought hearing her over the phone was bad, seeing her sob in person is even worse.

She comes into my place and sits on the couch and tells me about how she went to see David and confessed to kissing me. About how he got mad and said he knew something was happening between us and saying that she’d been lying to him the whole time about me. Lucy says they’d been fighting for almost two days straight, just screaming at each other, him about me and her about how he’d been ignoring her for work. David tried to get her to cut me out and he would take her back, but she said she couldn’t do it.

I have to admit, I kind of avoided the topic of the two of them since I learned about it. I never liked thinking of her being in a relationship with someone who wasn’t me, but as she recounted the entire breakup through tears, I felt bad for her. I realized she really liked him and that it ending was hurting her. It makes me realize that I was being a bad friend to her by not being there for her earlier when things were going rough. I’d always tried to make things how they were before he was in the picture, but I didn’t give her the opportunity to talk to me about him. I hardly knew David and I really didn’t know their relationship, except for the few times I’d tried to be polite and invite them out with me and some other friends.

I pull her in for another hug as she finishes recounting her breakup and apologize, “I’m sorry, I should have been a better friend. I should have let you come to me with all of this before.”

Lucy sighs and bites her lip, “I just… I think it was my fault too. I kind of liked us in our own little world, you know? But I just think that hurt my relationship with him and made it harder for you two to get to know each other…”

The first time Lucy told me that she loved me was a short month later. Ok, so at the time, it didn’t feel like a short month. She had been trying to get over David and I was trying to be a good friend and give her the space to do it. We hung out a lot, because she didn’t want to be alone and have to wallow over her relationship, but I knew it’d be wrong and a bad start for her to jump into a relationship with me.

The day she tells me she loved me, she was laying on my couch, flat on her back, reading a book. She was holding the book straight above her face as she read and I could tell that it wasn’t comfortable. I laugh, “You always sit in weird positions when you read.” She laughs, “It’s hard to hold a book and be comfortable! You have to pick and choose your position!”

I shrug, “I could hold the book for you. Or hey, I could read to you!” She smiles, “Oh, I like that!” She hands me the book and I laugh, because she’s literally in the middle of one, but I pick up from where she finished reading and she sits against me and puts her head on my shoulder as I read. The book is pretty interesting, but I am starting from halfway through, so I keep stopping to ask questions about who the characters are and what’s happening. Lucy is having full on giggles as I keep interrupting to ask her questions. “God, I love you.” She lets slip out.

I smile pretty big, because it’s the first time she’s told me that. “Yeah?” I ask and she blushes, but smiles at me, “Yeah…”

I put the book down, making sure to put her bookmark in before I kiss her. Lucy wraps her arms around me and is straddling me before I can even process what’s happening. “God, I’d been waiting for you to do that.” She tells me as her lips move down my neck. I groan, I’ve been wanting this for way too long.

Lucy’s warm lips are sucking on the skin on my neck and she only stops to let me pull her shirt off over her head. I move her back down on the couch and start kissing down her body, peppering kisses across the bust of her bra before pulling it off. Lucy’s moans are getting louder as I suck on her nipple and move my hand towards the buttons on her jeans.

I pull her pants off in one fell swoop, kissing up her thigh. Lucy groans, “Stop teasing me, Ni.” I laugh and pull her panties off to one side as I go full face for her, sucking on her clit. I let go of her panties to use my hands as well, which causes her panties to hit my in the face as they move back over her. I laugh at this mishap and Lucy’s thighs tighten around my head. “Fuck it feels so good when you laugh.”

I smirk and get her to lift her hips to pull her underwear off and go back to sucking on her clit. I insert a finger inside her, feeling how warm she is and how she’s already dripping wet. I push my finger as deep as I can and she bucks her hips up.

“That’s right, baby girl.” I tell her, which causes her to groan again as she grabs at the hair on my head. She holds me down to her clit and I suck harder as she moves her hips against my fingers and fucks my face. God, this is so hot. I let her grind against my face until she releases, and remove my fingers and lick inside her as far as my tongue can go, trying to get as much of her as I can.

She’s breathing heavy as I kiss her lips, pulling my own shirt off. “Ok if I continue or you need a minute?” I ask her. She grabs my arm and pulls me back down to her, crashing her lips into mine. “You’re definitely not stopping now.”

I smirk and take my clothes off before she can change her mind or get out of the mood. I grab a condom from the kitchen and slide it on. “Guess it’s a not so little Niall.” Lucy jokes, which makes me shake my head, “You think you’re sooo funny.” I tease her.

She shrugs, “I am and you like it!” Lucy laughs and pulls me back in for a kiss. She pushes me down on the couch and straddles me. Lucy takes my dick and puts the tip in her slowly before sliding down on me. “God.” She groans, her head falling back as she takes as much of me as she can.

Lucy then wraps her arms around my shoulders and starts riding me fast, her boobs in my face. I take one of them in my mouth, sucking on her while she grinds against me. “Fuck.” I whisper against her hot skin, already feeling myself about to come. It’s been a while since I’ve done this and I’d been thinking of being with her a lot. All the fantasies I had of her were not as amazing as what I’m experiencing right now. I stop sucking on her breast to kiss her lips once more as I take her hips in my hands and hold her still as I pound into her, trying my best to pleasure her before I release. Thankfully, she cums a second time, screaming my name. She slows her pace as her orgasm takes over her and I let myself cum too. She holds onto my tight, the sweat becoming sticky between us as we both take time to cool down after that.

I kiss her forehead. “I love you, too Luce.” I tell her, not for the first time and certainly not the last.


End file.
